


Darker Urges

by SunshineAndBunnies



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BDSM, Basically A Jumble of Sadistic Stuff That Popped In My Head While Watching The Anime, Blood slavery, Dom!Kaname, Forced Submissive Zero, If This Is Even A Story, M/M, Slavery, Tagging as the Story Progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineAndBunnies/pseuds/SunshineAndBunnies
Summary: The hand clutching his collar balls into a fist, and Zero is jerked forward. He stares defiantly into his Master's cruel eyes. His Master leans forward, lips brushing his ear."Breaking you will be a challenge. And you know something, sweetheart? I like a challenge."Zero snarled.





	Darker Urges

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I'm just gonna shamelessly beg for comments. I loooooove comments. Please, validate me as a writer. The basic idea is that in this world, a level D can only feed from the person that bit them. The pureblood dies, so does the level D, etc. Effectively rendering them blood slaves. Kaname bit Zero for whatever reason, and now devotes an absurd amount of time to screwing with him in every way possible. There is a song as a title for every chapter. This is just a song that sets the mood. The meaning won't always match up. This is sort of a trial chapter. Please comment or leave kudos if you want me to continue.

January 1st. 

"Good morning, sweetheart."

Zero blinked. And blinked again. He scowled. No one calls him that, nor should they. However, that wasn't his most pressing concern at the moment. He was in a room painted and furnished almost entirely in white, and laying on a bed that, unsurprisingly, was also white. He guessed silk sheets. There are three cords wrapped horizontally around the bed, restricting his legs, waist, and arms. Sitting up, he quickly realized, is out of the question. 

Finally, his eyes focus on the most important detail in the room: the owner of the voice. He is a broad shouldered, handsome man with hair that closely resembles ink in both shape and color. The strikingly beautiful figure leaves no room for doubt about his history with romance. And he's staring. 

"Do you plan on responding?" The man asked. His voice was smooth as honey, but it didn't take a genius to hear the sharp undertone. It sent tendrils of fear curling in Zero's stomach, but his face remained impassive. 

"Not particularly," Zero said, masking his fear quite well. 

The sound of a slap rang through the room, and Zero's head jerked to the right, half his face submerged in pillow.  _The bastard slapped me,_ He thought. 

A soft palm caressed his wounded cheek, the thumb stroking lightly over the stinging flesh. "Let me make something clear," He said, "Anything and everything you say to me, you end with 'Master'. Is that clear?"

Zero's blood ran hot, and his features contorted into a snarl. "Go screw yourself."

The brunette's eyes lit up with anger, and he seemed to be about to strike Zero again. But he hesitated, and idea forming almost visibly on his face. He reached a well-manicured hand to his throat, and made a small slit. Blood welled up and spilled over quickly. Zero's eyes turned red, and his body began to burn with thirst.  _Blood,_ His mind whispered,  _Blood, blood, blood!_ The chorus of desire rang in his skull, compelling him to lap the red liquid up, not sparing a drop. 

"You want it?" He asked, smiling cruelly. "I think you know the magic word,  _sweetheart,_ and it isn't please." 

But Zero had pride, even in the throes of blood lust. His voice dripping with sarcasm, he replied, "Is it  _pretty_ please?"

The man stood, pulling his shirt collar over the small river of blood on his neck.

"Wrong answer." 


End file.
